Dead Or Alive: No Turning Back
by SonicTheWriter
Summary: Ayane is hunting down Kasumi and they get in a fight, Kasumi convinces her to change.Kasumi and Ayane have made up and think life will be normal. Ryu Reveals Donovan and Doatec are still active.


Dead or Alive: No Turning Back Kasumi ran through the woods while Ayane was in pursuit of her. "Give it up Kasumi, your death will bring me pleasure and every one else! You left our clan and now you need to properly be punished!" Screamed Ayane while she threw shurikens. "Ayane stop this useless attacking we are nearing a ledge and both of us dying wont be pleasant."  
"Kasumi, Kasumi,Kasumi ill die if it means taking you out!" She said as she tackled her half-sister off the cliff. Kasumi caught the edge and she saw Ayane was holding on the her legs. "Kasumi dont let me fall swing me up!" "ok nee-san" and with that Kasumi swung up and she saved them both. "Ayane listen, youve blamed me for many problems and i think its about time we stop this and join together and go back to the mugen tenshin clan together, we can attempt to reason with the elders, persuade them to let me stay!" "considering you saved my life ill join you, i realized what you said is true, its not your fault, and mom died last month, so we should join up together and overcome any and all obstacles to join each other" said Ayane. "Nee-san do you mean it?" Asked a hopeful Kasumi. "Yes Onee-san" said Ayane.

"Girls dont bring your fighting to my secret cave!" Yelled Hayate. "Oh hayate we're forgiving each other and now we are sisters properly!" said kasumi. "Oh really? ok well i have bad news! Alpha-152 is coming to this village in hopes of capturing you... Kasumi, and me and Ryu will do everything it takes to protect you!" "Why would it want to capture me?" Asked Kasumi. "It said something about Doatec and Donovan" Said Ryu. "Wait! I thought Doatec and Donovan were both anniahlated! Screamed Ayane. "Master Hayate, all that work for nothing?" "im afraid so ayane, now the only thing we can do is hope its all false and blows over! Be ready any day now to fight for our lives and for Kasumi!" Said Hayate. "Look brother, im sorry for this tone, but i can take care of myself, ive been doing it for a year now dodging ayane and clan elders im fine!" "Kasumi, this is for your safety, your going to have to enroll Ayane into your school in the city, and live out there! We all will, well you, me, ayane,and ryu will" "Ok Hayate" Sighed Kasumi

"Ok so your name is Ayane, correct?" asked the principal. "Yes, i am enrolling for 11th grade." "ok we'll have you starting tomorrow." said the principal" Hayate called up an old friend." oh man i hope Hitomi answers im afraid she'll get mad since i shunned her after i got my memory. Hello? hey Hitomi, im sorry for everything... Ok, can you help me get a room at your house temporarily for me and my sisters? You can? Thanks bye Hitomi." "Hmmmmmm, i wonder why Ein would need me in his life again?oh well cant question another chance at spending time with Ein." Hitomi said excited. When they all arrived, Kasumi and Hayate felt bad energy coming off Ayane and Hitomi. "well, well if it isnt that german girl, who thinks she can interfere with the mugen tenshin clan!" "look ayane is it? stop this mindless rage ok?" said Hitomi. "What the hell, do you mean 'mindless rage'?" "Ayane, what i mean is stop being crazy,foolish, and quick to judge, your belligerent." "Shut Up !" Said Ayane as she struck Hitomi in the face. Hitomi jump kicked Ayane but missed her dramatically, Ayane jumped and tackled her, stood up and spun around quickly kicking wildly.  
"Ahh ahhh stop it!" Cried Hitomi. "Hmph i'm surprised you lasted that long against the leader of the Hajin Mon Sect of Mugen Tenshin" "Ayane!" Screamed Hayate. "Why did you hurt her!" "Because Hayate she was going to attack me i was defending myself." Explained Ayane "Ayane ... Just spend the night somewhere else!" And with that Ayane jumped from the window and ran to the city park, she laid on a bench and let herself cry, if any one was around she wouldnt cry but she let it out. Then Eliot walked up to her and tried to see what was up. "Uh Ayane is that you? why are you crying?" "I'm not crying Eliot, mind your own business before i beat you down again!" "Sorry i was just walking by, man Gen Fu really Startled me with his yelling and eagerness to correct my every move. Hey Why dont we spar?" "No, i have school, i have to sleep" "Ok, what school?" Asked Eliot. "If you must know Kyoto High ok?" "Man we can be partners in classes i go there too. in the morning ill come by and show you the way!" "I'm fine Eliot. why do you care so much anyway? mostly all people want is Kasumi to talk to and care for, im not exactly sure how to respond." "its ok Ayane ill be there every step of the way, i promise." Eliot looked her in the eyes, and quickly said goodnight, she said the same and went to sleep.

The next morning Kasumi asked Hayate some questions. "Did the elders have any word on Alpha? Is Ayane coming to school? am i safe now?" "Calm down Kasumi no,yes, and no. listen Kasumi, im going out to dinner with Hitomi later on, can you respect her house not to destroy it? "why would i do that? "Who knows, teenagers these days. well bye Kasu(Kasu is her nickname from hayate in my story) and thanks." "Sure Haya" Said Kasumi. Kasumi quickly grabbed her school clothes and ran outside eager to get to Kyoto High. She walked all the way to the school, man this is huge! she thought. "Hey Ayane!" Yelled Kasumi. "What Nee-San?" "Nothing just wanted to know if your ok, from Hayate yelling at you." "Im fine Kasumi just got to get over it." "Ok Ayane see ya at our new home!" "Sure." Eliot ran up to Ayane "there you are, i was wondering if you were going to show up." "Why wouldnt i?" At that moment the bells rung. The principal came on the intercom. "HELLO THIS IS PRINCIPAL VICTOR AND I WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME A NEW STUDENTS AYANE. SHOW UP TO THE OFFICE TO RECIEVE SCHEDULE. THANK YOU." "Well bye Eliot, got to go." "Wait can we exchange numbers?" "Fine" said ayane and they exchanged numbers. Ayane and Kasumi ran to the front office in hopes of meeting the principal at the years begin. " Well hello Kasumi and Ayane!" "Hello Principal Victor!" they both said in unison. "I only asked for Ayane! Oh well such lovely students you both could come, its you two have a glass of water?" "Thanks" Both girls said. As the two took sips they felt nauseus and light headed and they both passed out. "alright, this is Donovan here, i got Ayane and Kasumi!" "Good now bring them here as you planned." Said Alpha 152. "On my way."

"Wheres Kasumi, Ryu?" "Dont know Hayate, she should be home by now." "Your right" said Hayate. "ill go look for them!" Offered Hitomi. "I dont know Hitomi, you shouldnt go alone! Besides we have dinner reservations." "Come on Ein that can wait, Let me go, sorry i mean Hayate!" "No way Hitomi" "Im going ok?" And Hitomi ran outside in search of the two sisters. She ran all across the city they lived in, she ran into Helena on the way. "sorry Helena have you seen Kasumi, or Ayane?" "Why would i care about them, i have opera singing to perfect on, i dont have time for those nuisances." "Sorry geez." Hitomi walked to Kyoto High. "Excuse me ma'am wheres the principal here?" "He had to step out, we are about to close anyway,cant imagine why he'd leave, stay right here hon" said Tina, she was a receptionist. "He is back" "Great!" screamed Hitomi. "Hello Principal Victor, how are you?" "Im fine, Hitomi is it?" "Yes Sir, how did you know?" Asked Hitomi suspiciously. "Besides you look familiar sir." "First ive watched your performance in the tournaments great job!" "Uh, thanks?" "How would you like a glass of water?" "Ok" Hitomi drunk it empty and sure enough passed out and she awoke beside Ayane and Kasumi in tubes. "Kasumi!, Ayane! there you are!" Cried Hitomi. "Can you signal Hayate and let him know we're here? asked Kasumi. "Onee-san, it isnt possible, atleast not in these tubes." "Your right Ayane!" "ALL RIGHT ALL PATIENTS, AWAIT YOUR TURN FOR THE INJECTIONS, THANK YOU" Said Donovan. "Kasumi, Ayane! i just noticed, Victor is Donovan!" "No Duh! i was thinking that, besides his name is victor." Said Ayane. "No wonder he recognized me earlier, because he saw my profile before i could enter the tournament." Said Hitomi sadly. "Ayane, Hitomi, do you have a cell phone on you?" Asked Kasumi. "yes!" said Ayane "I'll call Eliot and he'll get us out, i can't call Hayate or Ryu, they'll get FURIOUS!" "Sounds reasonable." Replied Hitomi.

Eliot ran to a chopper and hit in the cargo section. When it took off, he was sure he'd reach ayane and aid her in whatever. when he was sure they landed he stunned the pilots and ran in the base without a sound. "my gosh, they really do have them!" Eliot ran to the computer and typed in the code -DOATEC DONOVAN 111- and the computer flashed green and red, and the tubes made loud screeching noises, Eliot, sure he messed up stared in awe. and after that it opened. "Eliot!" Said Ayane as she gave him a hug for helping them. Hitomi looked at Kasumi, and then at Ayane and smiled. "So, whats up with you two!" "Shut it Hitomi or ill have you laid out on this ground!" "Guys i dont mean to interrupt but looks who's coming! Said Kasumi uncertainly. "Well,well,well!" Said Donovan. Kasumi jumped into a stance ready to fight. "I dont want to hurt you Donovan but i will if necessary" "Save it Kasumi, im no fool which is why i am using a realistic hologram!" Ayane,Hitomi and Eliot watched. "if you girls and guy? dont mind ill have Alpha out here tomorrow." And with that his hologram dissapeared. "Kasumi, Hitomi and Eliot! we got to escape! Exclaimed Ayane.


End file.
